


Welcome to the World

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy delivers her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World

"Push, Buffy, push!"

"I'm pushing! I've been pushing for the last three hours! Why don't you try pushing for a while?"

He dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth as the doctor checked on her progress. Another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand, nearly crushing it.

"Soon, dear, soon. Then it will all be over and you can have anything you want."

"Even ice cream?"  
   
"I think this calls for more than ice cream," he smiled as she pushed and strained.

Then the room was filled with a loud wail. The doctor handed the bundle over to a nurse. She weighed and cleaned it before handing it over to Giles.

"Congratulations Mr. Giles, you have a son."

He took the child gently. So small, so fragile, so real. He was relieved that it was not a girl as the potential for being a Slayer sometimes passed through family lines. He was also secretly proud that the Giles line would continue. The baby yawned and opened his eyes, green like his father's. Giles was overcome with love. He leaned down to hand their son over to Buffy. She took him and whispered softly to him.

"Welcome to the world, Daniel Edward Giles."


End file.
